PORSCHE 919 HYBRID EVO
.}} .}} .}} .}} On 11 April 2018, PORSCHE revealed an evolution of the 919 Hybrid. It broke the lap record of the Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps with a lap time of 1 minute and 41.77 seconds, with Jani behind the wheel. It was 0.783 seconds faster than the four-time World Champion Lewis Hamilton's qualification lap at the 2017 Belgian Grand Prix, previously posting a 1 minute and 42.553 seconds in a Formula One car, the Mercedes AMG F1 W08 EQ Power+. Jani was more than 12 seconds faster than the standard 919 Hybrid's 2017 pole position lap of 1 minute and 54.097 seconds. During the lap, Jani recorded a speed trap at 359 km/h (223.1 mph) on the Kemmel Straight, with an average speed of 245.61 km/h (152.6 mph). The V4 engine was retained for the Evo, producing 720 PS (530 kW; 710 hp) without fuel flow restrictions. As the amount of recovered energy that could be used was increased from 6.37 MJ (1.77 kWh) for Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps to 8.49 megajoules (2.36 kWh), the output of the electric motors was increased from 400 PS (294 kW; 395 hp) to 440 PS (324 kW; 434 hp). By removing air conditioning, windscreen wipers, headlights and other electrical devices, the car's weight was reduced by 39 kg (86 lb); it weighed at 849 kg (1,872 lb) dry and 888 kg (1,958 lb) with driver ballast. Extensive aerodynamic upgrades to the 919 Evo increased downforce by 53% and increased aerodynamic efficiency by 66%, compared to the 919 Hybrid's 2017 6 Hours of Spa-Francorchamps qualifying specifications. These upgrades consist of the inclusion of an active drag reduction system, an enlarged rear wing, a wider front diffuser and fixed height side skirts. Through 2018, 919 Evo participated in demonstration runs as part of the "919 Tribute Tour" at the Nürburgring Nordschleife for the 2018 24 Hours of Nürburgring, at the Goodwood Festival of Speed in July, for the Festival of Porsche at Brands Hatch and at WeatherTech Raceway Laguna Seca as part of Porsche Rennsport Reunion VI. On 29 June, Porsche ran the 919 Evo on the Nürburgring, and Bernhard recorded a lap time of 5 minutes and 19.546 seconds, breaking the May 1983 record of 6 minutes and 11.13 seconds set by Stefan Bellof in a Porsche 956. Availability The PORSCHE 919 HYBRID EVO is available in two series: * Tribute Tour bonus series in the Legend group; * [[Porsche 919 Hybrid Evo (Exclusive Series)|Porsche 919 Hybrid Evo (Exclusive Series)]] in the Exclusive Series category. This vehicle was added in the released in June 2019 and is unlocked as soon as Tribute Tour is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for 1,150 without showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Tribute Tour. This vehicle is available to win in the following special event: * Porsche 919 Hybrid Evo Championship available in the released in June 2019; * Porsche 919 Hybrid Evo Championship (v8.0) available in the released in November 2019. For the project page containing all events for this car see: RR3 Wiki:Events PORSCHE Liveries thumb|No. 1 (Timo Bernhard) This car has only one livery: *No. 1 Porsche 919 Hybrid 2017 tribute livery Driven by Timo Bernhard. Characteristics |Maxcash Speed MPH = 235 |Maxcash Speed KPH = 379 |Maxcash Acceleration S = 1.95 |Maxcash Braking FT = 52.7 |Maxcash Braking M = 16.0 |Maxcash Cornering G = 3.01 |Maxcash R$ Cost = 1,001,600 |Fully Upgraded PR = 131.6 |Fully Upgraded Upgrade Tree = |Fully Upgraded Speed MPH = 257 |Fully Upgraded Speed KPH = 413 |Fully Upgraded Acceleration S = 1.74 |Fully Upgraded Braking FT = 47.0 |Fully Upgraded Braking M = 14.3 |Fully Upgraded Cornering G = 3.30 |Fully Upgraded R$ Cost after Max Cash = 5,094,800 |Fully Upgraded Gold Cost = 3,265 |Number of R$ Upgrades to Max Cash = 7 |Number of R$ Upgrades after Max Cash = 9 |Number of Gold Only Upgrades = 12 |Total Number of Upgrades = 28 |Fully Upgraded Gold only Spend = 5,945}} Upgrades (28) Navigation Category:PORSCHE